Dragandr Oracle Knights
The Dragandr Oracle Knights is the army of the Dragandr. Though not one of the largest armies in the galaxy, it is nevertheless a powerful force to be reckoned with. Not only must enemies deal with the Dragandr soldiers, who themselves are formidable, but must deal with hundreds of thousands of robotic combantants, as well as ships with powerful defenses. The name of the Oracle Knights in Mnemosyne Speak is the Grigori'Seryph. They earned this name from the fact that the founder of the modern army was a fierce inventor named Hyo'Kilop, who earned the nickname the "Oracle Knight" from developing such technology at an early time. The Oracle Knights are ready to deploy in space, air, or land. Ships of the Dragandr are notorious for shifting from one form to the next depending on battleground, and often the robotic armaments can fly as well. Recruitment Dragandr who wish to join the Oracle Knights are required to have first finished at least public school education and recieved the national diploma. However; those who went to a specialized school for military are favored, and usually are the first picked. Those who specialized in mechanics and/or technological studies will also be favored as either war mechanists or military scientists. War Strategy Dragandr strategy relies on endurance, misdirection, and power. Often they set up fake raids in order to position enemies into ambushes or flank attacks, or suddenly focus on attacking a certain part of a ship in order to to get attention on that part of the ship, and then obliterate an undefended section. Dragandr ships are also extremely tough. Dragandr tend to be more on the defensive side when it comes to combat, and as a result most ships are heavily armored. Sometimes, in order to maintain a reasonable speed, slower ships are pulled by more lightly-armed ships. Ranks Ranks can be awarded to not only Dragandr, but robots that have proved that they are a cut above the rest. Soldiers rise ranks though skill, though if a long enough time has passed and the soldier has shown himself to be competent, they might be promoted. The ranks, in order from least important to greatest, are as followed: *Page (Aixeh): These are new recruits, and are the basic soldier. *Squire (Aixuhue): These are reasonably experienced recruits, and they often lead scouting missions and small squads of Pages. *Knight (Askalion): Often called Turomelns (veterans), these are experienced members of the Oracle Knights. They have fought through many battles and thus lead many Squires. *Conquistador (Santiaguista): War-hardended Knights, these soldiers have been through hundreds of battles. Wise in the art of war and extremely strong, they are known to lead many squads of Knights, Squires, and Pages into battle. This is also the highest rank a soldier can become without becoming a captain or general. *Paladin (Chevlier): Equivalent to a captain, Paladins are honored among the Dragandr. They often are the heads of the individual armies making up an attack. *Templar (Crusandion): The generals of the army, Templars have been in so many battles it's almost countless. They lead armies of Dragandr into battles, and often lead assaults. *Centurion (Praetrith): A Centurion is, next to the Philosopher King and the Sage Council, commander of the Dragandr armies. Each Centurion leads a Brigade, so right now there are 33 Centurions. Weapons and Equipment The Dragandr wield a variety of equipment. While most Dragandr could simply attack using their energy attacks, these weapons often enhance the energy powers and focus them. Melee Weapons Melee weapons are generally favored among the Dragandr as back up weapons in case opponents face them head on. All Dragandr soldiers are taught to infuse their weapon with their energy so that their weapon has more power, as well as an increase in precision when using energy-based attacks. *MkII Jugdral Claymore *Heavy Lance *Sol Javelin *Storm Javelin *MKIV Energy Mace *Plasma Axe *MKIII Kaio Gladius Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are highly advanced thanks to military scientists, using Ghutlogar as the main component to the ammunition. However; bows are still used by soldiers when in land battles. Also, every weapon has a function that allows it to shoot energy shots should it's main ammunition run out. Though these energy shots aren't as nearly as powerful as regualr ammo, the fact that they are unlimited as long as the Dragandr shooting is conscious and still have good piercing power makes them extremely useful. *Grenadier Bow *Multi-Shot Grenadier Crossbow *MI-67 Windsor Pistol *MK9 Battle Pistol *Farling'Ur SMB Pistol *LG Assault Rifle *Ovartu Carbine Rifle *Iori MK2 Sniper Rifle *Ventiurn Battle Shotgun *Infernal Yearling Flamethrower *Hardin Gatling Gun *Armored Machine Gun *Mobile Cannon *Mobile Ubercannon *MK47 Handcannon *108MK Rocket Handcannon *37MK Grenade Handcannon Infantry There are two types of infantry, Dragandr and Robotic. Even though there is a seperation of infantry, both Dragandr and robots work and battle together. Dragandr Infantry *Scout: Not an actual soldier, this unit forges ahead and informs their commanders of dangers or possible enermy ambushes and other activity. Often, scouts act as spies as well. *Medic: As the name implies, they help heal wounds and other injuries on the battlefield. They have a SMB Pistol for protection. *Beta Soldier: The most common infantry, the Beta Soldier is the lowest of the three Soldier ranks. Beta Soldiers are more prepared for ranged combat than melee. *Alpha Soldier: Unlike their lower Beta ranks, Alpha Soldiers are more skilled in melee than ranged affairs. *Omega Soldier: Skilled equally in both ranged and melee combat, Omega soldiers often take specialized roles. *Woad Raiders: Soldiers that specialize in melee, they charge into battle in a frenzy. *Beserkers: These are units armed with mass destruction weapons like Handcannons. *Magnet Warriors: Special soldiers who are able to climb any surface using special armor that utilizes Vaan der Wals force. *Guardians: Heavily armored soldiers, they fight primarily with maces or hammers. *Commando: Well armed and armored, commandos are ready for almost anything. Robotic Infantry *MHD (Mech Healer Droid): Repairs damaged robots. Is armed with a SMB pistol for protection. *MK3 Soldier Robots: Decently armed, MK3s are known to battle even when they are badly damaged. *MK7 Soldier Robots: Bigger and better armed, MK7s are an uncommon sight. They are often used as body guards to important Dragandr or other individuals. *Nabun Golem-Soldier: A robot with almost inpeneratrable armor. Though they have no weapons, their fists make up for it, and their armor makes sure they can reach the enermy without by destroyed. *Sky Patrol Officer: Robots with rocket packs, they fly high in order to attack more enemies. *Swarm Droids: Small droids that attack enemies en masse. Though weak individually, Swarm droids attack with overwhealimg numbers in order to completely decimate the enemy. *Devestator: Armored robots armed with Handcannons. *Scope-Slayer: Robots with sniper rifles and camoflouging armor. *Flayers: Special robotic fighters who use energized staffs in battle. These staffs are a dangerous weapon up close, and they can fire off energy shots if need be. *MK-Ouron Gladiator: The lowest rank in the elite MK-Ouron series of robots, Gladiators make up for little armor by blasting every enemy they see. Combined with a ability to battle even when almost destroyed makes this soldier very dangerous. *MK-Ouron Champion: Balanced offensively and defensively, Champions often lead lower robotic units into battle. They wield a variety of weapons. *MK-Ouron Vizier: Heavly armed, these soldiers cause destruction both at a distance and up close. *MK-Ouron Defender: their armor is second to none, and only mass destruction weapons like grenades or rockets are able to make a dent in it. *MKII-Pontevedra Juggernaut: A massive robotic unit, both heavily armed and armored. It towers over its lesser robotic kin, being almost 9–10 feet tall. Only the armor of a MK-Ouron Defender is stronger. *MKII-Pontevedra Grandmaster: Though not as tall as a Juggenaut, a Grandmaster still stands 8 feet in height, making it second tallest. The Grandmaster is the most heavily armed out of the whole robotic army. It can leave a trail of devestation continet wide if need be. Grandmasters are rarely called for, but when they are, death follows them almost instantly. Spacecraft A Dragandr spacecraft act as both space vessels and air vessels, in order to be as adaptable as possible. Spacecraft tend to be on the slower side, as high armor decreases their speed, but more lightly armored ships often help pull the bigger ships to increase their speed. Though it does limit the lighter ships mobilty, in a fight they sometimes do this in order to help larger shps retreat. *Scouter Ship: As the name implies, this ship is usually sent to scout out unknown regions. *Cannon Vessel: The weakest starship, Cannon Vessels are only armed with one Energy Turrent. They are primarily used to defend Scouter Ships. *Engima Fighter: The fastest in the Fighter series of ships, the Engima is even harder to fight when its camoflauge is active. *Power Fighter: Armed with 6 Energy Turrents, the Power can bater an enemy with a series of powerful shots. *Shield Fighter: A fighter with powerful shields, the Shield can withstand large amounts of damage. *Siegebreaker: Ships with powerful Turrents, this ship's primary job is to punch holes in an enemy's defense. *Swarm Cruiser: A carrier spaceship, this craft can hold over dozens of Swarm Droids. *Battlecruiser: A powerful spacecraft, it is heavily armed and armored. Combined with it's unique Thundercannon Turrents, it is a force to be reckoned with. *Oblivion Devestator: Behind the Flagship Titans, Oblivions ae the most powerful ship in the Dragandr fleet to date. With extremely powerful Turrents, and a powerful Kanathor'Ty Cannon, there isn't many starships that can stand against it. *Flagship Titan: The most powerful, as well as the largest, Dragandr ships. These massive behemoths make most ships seem miniscule next to it, and even are comparable to Earth-sized planets. With extremely powerful weapons, armor that could withstand a Uberturrent point-blank, and hundreds of crew members, the Flaghsip Titans are extremely hard to destroy. There are only 33 of them, each within its own Brigade. Landcraft The Dragandr have few landcraft, but like the rest of the army they make up the numbers with brute power. *Supply Truck: Vehicle used to supply troops, weapons, or almost anything else. *MKVI Ferelden Tank: The main unit of the Dragandr land armies, these large tanks are strong enough to blows holes in walls in seconds. The turrent can also fire massive beams of energy to mow down enemy soldiers. *Drake Walker: A armored walker that can traverse almost any terrain. It's primarily used to support Ferelden Tanks, as well as hit targets that Ferelden Tanks would otherwise not hit. *Earth-Breaker: A special version of the Ferelden Tank with a drill, it tunnels under fortifications and attacks from the inside. *Shredder: A more primitive kind of Tank, it works much like a lawnmower. It cuts down almost anything in it's way. *Orson CTM (Combat Tread Mech): A type of combat walker, it looks alot like a massive robot on treads. When not using it's large Handturrents or devestating Metallic Claw to rip up enemy fortifications, it's used in large construction sites. Brigades WIP Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26